The present invention relates to systems that provide users with navigation-related or map-related features and services and more particularly the present invention relates to an innovation that facilitates the specification of physical locations when using systems that provide such features or services to users.
Various technologies have been developed that provide navigation-related and map-related services. For example, vehicle navigation systems can determine where a vehicle is located and also can provide directions to travel to a desired destination. Also, Internet sites are available that provide maps, directions for traveling to a desired destination from a specified starting point, and other map- or navigation-related services. Further, hand-held devices are available that can determine one's position and a map of one's surroundings.
Despite the various navigation-related and map-related technologies that exist, there continues to be room for improvement. One area in which there is room for improvement relates to designating a physical location when using a navigation-related or map-related device, service, or technology.
For example, when using a navigation system, Internet mapping service, or other system or service, a user often needs to specify a physical location. For example, to obtain route guidance for traveling to a destination, a user is required to specify a physical location as the desired destination. Conventional navigation systems, Internet mapping services, and the like, may provide a means by which a user can input a street, street address, cross street, or location name (e.g., O'Hare Airport) in order to specify a physical location. Although specifying a physical location in this manner works well, difficulties can occasionally arise. For example, addresses may be unknown or difficult to remember. Also, addresses can sometimes be awkward to input into a navigation system. Furthermore, relatively few locations have names by which they are known. Even further, not all points of interest may be included in the database used by the navigation system or mapping service.
Another consideration that relates to the use of address information to specify a physical location is that address information is not available for all regions. Accurate address information can be difficult to collect and maintain. Address schemes that exist in different countries, or even within the same country, are complex and inconsistent, making it difficult to create and use products for computer-assisted navigation- and map-related services. Even when address information is available, the information is not always up-to-date.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to facilitate the specification of a physical location when obtaining navigation-related or map-related features from a computer-based system that provides such features.